


Value of Memories

by Hidreaamy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys In Love, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Final Haikyuu Quest, Hermaphroditism, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Memory Loss, Miracles, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Slice of Life, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Amnesia, Threats, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidreaamy/pseuds/Hidreaamy
Summary: Kageyama lost his memories about his lover and the closest friends of it. For past 5 years, he didn't stop himself collecting his lost memories alone. He didn't asked his friends for some help to protect them and also prove himself to the one he lost, that he really wanted to bring back everything on his will. He wants to be responsible to the mistakes he made and give his all to the things he once lost.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	Value of Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/gifts), [Haikyuu_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Addict/gifts).



𝗞𝗮𝗴𝗲𝘆𝗮𝗺𝗮'𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝗶𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘃𝗶𝗲𝘄

I can still remember the uncomfortable atmosphere I felt when I got stuck at the place where you can only see pain, smell blood, sweats and unknown chemicals; feel nervous and tired— while watching the person who brought me there, suffering. 

"Hey," Someone patted my back while I'm busy drinking my milk. I looked up and I saw Tsukishima with his wife. I smiled at them and offer the seats in front of me. 

"It's been a long time since we met, Tobio-san. How's life?" Tsukishima's wife asked. I saw how she signalled to Tsukishima to get up and buy their foods. 

"I'll go get something to eat." He said and left us. 

"So, what? Any progress?"

"I'm going back to Philippines next week. I'll be handling some business related things for the first week and gonna spend some time to have fun."

"Wow? Really? That's great news. We're going back to the Philippines too, by tomorrow night. I'll be having a month of vacation with my family and Tsukishima asked permission to visit a friend." Watching her smile gives me unanswered questions. Too meaningful to handle just by watching and cracking by staring. 

"Eyes up, king." I looked up to Tsukishima when I heard his irritated voice. I smiled devilishly to irritate him more.

"You're under spell now, salty?"

"Coming from someone like you? I doubt that." He smirked and sat beside his wife. We started to have a staring battle for a minute, not until his wife fed him that made him distracted. I won.

We spent time talking about our businesses for about an hour. I enjoyed Tsukishima and his wife's company that helped me lessen my depression. Well, living alone is such a pain in the ass. Stuck questioning and finding answers to every unrealistic scenarios in my mind. Trying to figure out important memories. 

A week later, I am now cleaning my unit. I just came from a flight and I'm taking my time for preparing my things for tomorrow meeting. At exact 11 in the evening, I found myself walking out of my unit and went to the ground floor. I seek for a vendo machine to buy some milk that can refresh my appetite. 

While I'm still putting the straw on my packed milk, I heard some foot steps of a person running. I saw a kid ran out of the bathroom.

"Tora, come back here!" Another came out and followed the kid. 

Huh? What's up with that hair? A walking tangerine exists in here? Weird. 

I decided to walk back to my room after missing the presence of those two. I didn't even realize that I observed them until they left my sight. Well, I'm too worn-out after travelling. I need a proper rest for tomorrow.

—

The next mornings, I met my filipino employees and had different meetings, planned future projects, promotions, activities, gave some assignment and a simple blow out after a week of working straight. 

"Here's the payment." I gave my card while watching my employees laugh together. I don't actually understand some words from them but just simply hearing those laughs makes me happy. 

I'm not alone, this time. 

"Shokuji arigatōgozaimasu." (𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘭, 𝘴𝘪𝘳). I waved my hand to them and let them go back to their homes. 

I stopped at the lakeside for a moment and got mesmerized by the moonlight that shines in the darkness and also suited to what I really feel. 

The smell of nature turned into hospital sentiments. I closed my eyes and found myself drowning to my memories, again. The memories that've been burdensome because of unclear deals. It's too blurry to remember. I want an answer by dealing with this memory of mine that keeps on leading me to a difficult path of cliff in my life. 

"Boke."

Who the hell are you? Where can I find you if I don't remember you?

It's been 5 years since I got an accident and I lost my memories. I didn't get the chance to ask someone from my friends about my past memories. My sister kept on telling me that it is not important and I should focus looking forward to my second life. I know that my sister threatened my friends about helping me. So, I didn't give a shot asking too. I don't want to drag them on a critical situation when it comes to my own problems. I will control and help myself to recover my memories by my own. 

It's hard.

It hurts.

It's so lonely. 

Damn. If It's not important, why do I feel so hungry to cherish something uncertain of bringing true happiness that I'm expecting to meet from the past? Why do I need to suffer searching for my own reality? 

"I'm t-tired." I covered my eyes with my arm when I loosen up my grief of tears out of frustration. 

I came back to the hotel with an empty thought. I let my feet drag me on my unit. I took the key card on my pocket and pressed it on the door lock. 

"Tobio?"

"Uhm?" I turned around and found a man with a black long tied hair who's holding a playstation portable. He's a little shorter than me and his eyes have cat ambiance that made me stiff.

"Have we met before?" I asked. He looked surprised to what I just said. I shrugged and walked inside my unit. I ignored him and lay straight to my bed. Now, it's my first night of vacation. Such a blessing. 

—

At the first day of my vacation I found myself strolling around the city without any plan of going to a certain place. I observed the stools and the people around me. Looking for familiarity of feelings along the way. 

I landed on a playground where children are busy playing with their friends and parents. My attention stuck to a kid who's playing along with the person who has a tangerine hair color. They are playing volleyball together. I walked closer to them and watched every style they made. They are the one I saw at the hotel.

"Tora, time to learn how to set."

"Set! Set! I'm going to be a setter like papa!"

I gasp when I heard what he said. My heart suddenly ached like there's a thing squeezing it. Is this a kind of missing my games or a particular sign of what I'm searching for? 

"Ah—" my senses came back to life when I felt a ball hit my head. I took the ball and faced the kid who ran to me.

"I'm sorry, papa! I didn't mean to throw that ball to you but it's great that I saw you now! You came! You came!" The kid started to jump with joy that made me more uncomfortable but happy too. 

Papa?

"Kage..."

I looked up to meet the person's eyes and found the sun of the ground standing in front of me with the eyes of fear and longing for someone. I also have my own feeling of anxiousness while seeing them in front of me. What is this? Sort of the blurred memories are riffing. 

"Tora, let's go."

"But—"

"No buts, kiddo. Let's go." The person grabbed the kid's wrist. I used myself to waylaid and stop them. 

"E-Excuse me."

"You know me, right?" I asked.

"No. We need to go, sir."

" Anata wa watashi o shitte iru." (𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦.) 

"Mōshiwakearimasenga, shimasen." (𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵) . 

I smirked when I got the answer I was looking for. I just tried to find a hint if they are related to me by using Nihongo. 

"Oji-san!" The kid suddenly let go of their hands and ran to a man who has fear and annoyance in the way he looks towards me. It gave me another feeling of scoping chances of winning at recovering my memories. 

"Atsumu." Tangerine called his name.

"Having trouble in here?"

"It's nothing. Let's go." This person passed me and approached the guy without looking back.

" Mata aimashō" ( 𝘓𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.) I said. 

"Chansude wa arimasen." (𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦.) The guy replied. The guy that I didn't expect to see in here. 

—

"Salty," I called Tsukishima when I saw him inside the same fast food chain with some friends.

"King?" He looked surprised and the group started to droll at my presence. Some of Tsukishima's colleagues are our friends and the others are totally familiar. So, this is Salty's vacation. 

"Kageyama..."

"Tobio-chan?!" Oikawa-san stood up and ran towards me with amusement. He's really weird. 

"You guys are cruel. No one planned to invite me?"

"We didn't know you're here." Iwazumi-san said. 

"Tsukishima knew and that cat too." I pointed to the man who's busy playing again. He just gave me a glimpse and turned back to focus on playing. 

I sat beside Iwazumi and grabbed some fries from his food. I'm hungry. I didn't eat yesterday until now. It's already noon time.

"I'm going." The cat said. He stood up without looking at us. Kuroo followed him.

"Wait, Kenma. Where are you going?"

"Shoyo."

They all looked at me after I dropped the fork I was holding. I did not bother to pick it up and just walked quickly to the cat and pulled his back and face him.

"Kageyama."

"Why didn't you tell me you know me when we first met?"

"I called your name."

"Kageyama, let go of him." Kuroo held my shoulder but I insisted to keep my attention to this Kenma guy.

"Don't ask me. I don't have time explaining to you. You're here, then find out by yourself." He calmly said and continue playing. 

I let go of him and turned around to others. They are all bothered and trying to avoid my sight. No one's gonna give me an answer and I don't even want to ask. Just like before. I don't want to ask them to push their limit. 

"Gomen'nasai. Watashi ga iku hitsuyō ga arimasu." (𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰.). 

"Tobio-chan..."

I left them without spilling another word. What Kenma said is right. I came here to find answers on my own and not by bugging them. I felt the familiarity with Kenma and it has annoyed me somehow— he's helpful.

—

Saturday, I scoured for a clear court for me to play alone. With the slick climate, I can surely enjoy myself and let my mind relax for awhile, wearing a volleyball uniform fits perfectly. 

I was busy tossing my ball when I heard my phone rang. I picked it and saw my former captain, Daichi-san, calling.

"Sup"

"Oh, Kageyama. I heard you're here in the Philippines from Oikawa and Kuroo. Since when?" 

"About 2 weeks." I dropped the ball at the corner and sat beside it. I wiped my face and dried my hair with my towel before resting my back on the side wall. 

"Anata wa nagaiai koko ni imasu." (𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.) He said and just chuckled a little when I heard another voice from the other line.

"Kageyama!— Urusaku shinaide." (𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘺). Daichi-san warned Sugwara-san because of his voice. 

"Kageyama, come over here. We will be having a meeting with our friends. You're free, right? Right? Come on!"

"All of our friends?"

"Yes. I'll introduce you to others if ever they don't remember you." I smiled because of what he just said.

I'm the one who lost my memories, Sugawara-san. Don't fool me with those introducing thing.

"Okay. What time should I go?" I picked up my things and walked back to the parking lot.

"Before 7. We'll see you later. Take care!"

I ended the call before taking the cab. I decided to go back to my unit first to take a bath before going to Sugawara's house. 

After buying foods, I drove to the location that Daichi-san sent me. It took me half an hour before arriving to their village. I asked for the house number and found multiple cars parked in front of it. No doubt it's the assembly of the friends I'm thinking of. 

When I took a step inside, all eyes turned to me. Some of them were surprised, some of them smiled with a worried expression and of course,

"Tobio-chan~" Oikawa-san started to run towards me and dragged me inside. 

"Kageyama. You're already here." Daichi-san greeted me while patting my head like a kid. 

"I brought some food, Daichi-san." I gave him the paper bags I was holding and waved my hand to Sugawara-san who suddenly popped up from his back. 

"Ahehehe. Good to see you again, Kageyama!"

"Hai." (𝘠𝘦𝘴!)

"Tobio-chan, look." Oikawa pinned point someone and I found Tsukishima, holding a kid on his arm and playing with the dinosaur stuff toy. I met the kid's eyes and in just a snap, the kid smiled to me and asked to get down. 

I appoached him when he laughed and jumped over me. I was shocked to the heat I felt towards this kid who giggly cuddled to me.

"Papa, I missed you!" The kid screamed repeatedly. I tapped his back while he looked around me. I got pain and sympathy from the people around us. 

"Tora, come here." 

"Tomare." I stopped Tsukishima from taking away the kid from me. He just sighed and turned back to their table.

I closed my eyes and tried to have a good smile before facing the kid. Slowly, I grab the kid's shoulder to look at me. 

"Pfft."

"T-Tobio-chan. Pfft. Hahaha. Don't smile like that." 

"You're scaring Tora."

Some of them tried to hide their laugh because of me. I know it's weird when I'm forcing myself to look better with a smile but I don't want to scare this kid. 

"Papa, you look scary and funny at the same time. You never changed. Hahaha."

"Ah?" I stiffed by just hearing his sweet laugh and got caught by his sparkling eyes that seems so familiar. The looks that he gave me has a big effect in my heart and mind. I don't know what's wrong with me but my tears came out without me knowing. 

"Papa? Papa, why are you crying?" The crowed started to feel the uncomfortable situation. 

"Nothing," I immediately wiped my tears and smiled to him. "Watashi to sannponi ikimasenka?" (𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦?)

"Hai!" (𝘠𝘦𝘴!)

I slowly put him down and held his hand. I looked around and took the chance to see all the people around us. 

"I won't ask anything from y'all but to keep silent and let me figure out everything I need from the past, by myself. If helping me is a crime, I won't afford letting anyone of you to be a criminal for my sake. Now, can I have a time to be with this kid to move forward?"

"Absolutely—"

"...not." Bokuto's words was cut by someone from his back. The tangerine I've met before with this kid, grabbed my hand for me to let go of the kid's hand. And, there's Atsumu guiding them. 

"Watashi wa shibarakunoaida kiemasu, anata wa watashi no musuko o mishiranu hito ni ataemashita?!" (𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳?!). He said while looking to others.

"Am I really a stranger to you?"

"Ka— Hai." He looked at me.

"Papa,"

"Don't call him papa, Tora. He's not your papa."

"But I remember him." Yes, kiddo. You remembered me but papa doesn't remember you, for now.

"You'll never meet your papa, again. Okay? He's not your papa."

"Don't lie to the kid." I warned him.

"Am I lying?" He asked me with his look of disbelief and hatred. 

"Where's papa?" 

"He's dead." He said without removing his eyes on me. 

"Hey..." I'm not the only one who can't believe on what he just said. Everyone of us reacted to what he just told in front of this kid. Seriously? Is he even thinking?

The kid started to cry. That's the reason why he snapped back that he's talking to a kid. He panicked and carried the kid away from the crowd. 

Sugawara-san and Daichi-san tapped my shoulder to comfort me while still watching how hurtful it is to see that kid being taken away from me. Something that I'm already holding but didn't have the eagerness to stay longer. 

"Bokuto-san,"

"Tobio?"

"Just for once. Can you tell me who's that man who took the kid away from me?"

"Ahh, Kageyama—" Oikawa-san tried to stop Bokuto in telling the name.

"It's just the name."

"Hinata Shoyo."

Ah, Hinata Shoyo? Everyone remained silent. 

"Hinata, boke." I shook my head and smiled. I heard gasps from them that made me happy. The signs of cracking my memories, again. 

Damn that name. I heard it again. This time, in reality and not just in my nightmares. 

Now that I'm convinced about this father-son relationship with Tora, the kid. I'm convinced with me and that tangerine's relationship too. I should be happy tonight because It's starting to widen my hope and confidence about winning.

—

"Genki desu ka?" (𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?). Bokuto-san asked me while sitting on my room's couch with Akaashi-san. They came with me after the party. Avoiding the alcohol counter sessions of the assembly. They kept insisting about coming over to my unit to spend some time with me before going back to their businesses. 

"I'm doing fine, Bokuto-san. You don't need to worry."

"You can ask us for help if you really need answers. In the first place, we didn't agree about keeping your past from you because you deserve to know everything." Akaashi-san said with a serious and worried face. 

"And we actually don't care about your sister's threats. She's not our friend, you are." Bokuto-san added. "What's the difference of helping you and keeping the truths from you if you're seeking for the memories too, right?"

"Kageyama? Are you okay?" Akaashi-san asked and they both came towards me. I looked down and close my eyes when I felt my head ache. My head was triggered by their words, however I still chose to be happy over it. I'm still choosing the aching for recovery than losing the values I'm seeking. 

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for bothering you." As I opened my eyes, we heard my door bell rang for a second. I draw near the door and peeked on the hole to see who's out there. 

"Salty." 

I opened it and welcomed him inside. He walked straight to the couch and sat, waving his hand to our seniors. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just gonna tell you this for once, king. So listen carefully to what I'm gonna say." I had eye contact with our seniors before catching Tsukishima's eyes who's now deeper than I thought. 

"Atsumu is planning to adopt Tora."

It's like a dropped bomb in my mind. My hands froze. I want to throw wrath over Hinata but I just can't. I will only have the right to get mad when my memories come back to me, if I know what I am really fighting for. 

—

2 a.m came and I'm still fully awake. The 3 fell asleep after getting tired of watching videos of volleyball games while I'm busy researching. 

Tora is my son but how? That's what I'm looking for and for several hours, I found two articles about man's pregnancy. I'm not satisfied by reading those, until I found a video of a couple and one of them delivered a baby. While watching it, goose bumps literally shocked me. My eyes turned teary by how painful it is to give birth and I realized that if Hinata got pregnant, he suffered too much like this. And I learned that it's either he is a transgender or he's one of the human beings who had pseudohermaphrodism where he lived being a man without knowing that he has a mattress and a hundrend percent of possibility to be pregnant. I believe that the two options made sense, cause I don't want to think that Tora was just adopted. I know that kid is mine and Hinata's.

"So, I need to talk to Hinata." I sighed. Just thinking about that Hinata boke, is so stressful. This will be a long ride if he will not give me a chance to meet him. 

"You're still awake." I saw Tsukishima walked inside the kitchen and to drink a glass of water with his sleepy bed head. 

"Don't want to waste time after what you just said earlier."

"I actually don't want to stick my nose under your struggles but the moment we saw Tora cried in front of us, those jackass are having second thoughts about the rules of this game of your life, king. So, survive."

"Even you don't tell me, I really will survive."

"Good. Then, here." He gave me a piece of card paper from his pocket. "It's Hinata's store. Hope you'll remember something." He said after turning around and walked away from me. 

"T-Thank you."

"I should never hear that from you. It creeps me out. Tsk." He commented disgustingly. I just shrugged and smiled before reading the business card he just gave. 

Hinata's business card. 

I took my time preparing foods for my visitors. At exact 6 in the morning, I told Tsukishima that I'll be going to Hinata's store and look after Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san for a while. He just tsked to me and nodded. 

I arrived at the store quarter to 7 and exactly that time I saw Hinata opening the store, alone. I hopped out of the car and removed the distance we have. 

"Hinata Boke." I called him. I saw him stiffen that I got the chance to trap him by encircling my arms around him and locked him.

"K-Kageyma? Ima nani wo shitemasuka?!" (𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?)

The feeling of being dumb by his presence and partially paralyzed by his existence, makes me happy. It's like a tidal wave of fear, pain and shirk memories—however, it's also a dependable, worthy and pleasing kind of comfort. 

"Heck!" Before he pulled himself to me, I got numb and I felt dizzy.

"K-Kageyama? Are you okay?"

I turned around from him and signalled him to stop from where he was standing. I took a step away from him to calm myself. The flashbacks are still unstable and unreadable for me to understand the whole thing.

"Kageyama..."

"Daijyobu..." (𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦.)

"Hontou desuka?" (𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦?) He asked. I avoided him and took a deep breath before turning back to him. I smiled when I witness his concerned eyes..

"I know it's too early to ask you for some time to talk. I will wait until you get a free time. I just want to have a moment finding out what did I do for you to hate me, Boke. Kudasai." (𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦). 

If he's my lover, I can still have the chance to make him soft for once. If he's hating me because of a huge mistake I did from the past, then it will be hard to ask for forgiveness cause I don't know what I did. Apologizing without knowing your own mistake is like stabbing the victim's emotion by futile thoughts of the suspect. I don't want to make him feel that way. I want to be sincere to whatever I'm gonna say. 

"Hai." (𝘠𝘦𝘴.)

"Hai?" I gasp just by hearing a word from him. I saw him sighed and shrugged his shoulders before nodding to me.

"Let's talk later."

"Lunch? You're going with me for lunch, right? Right?" I bit my lower lip. My hands are trembling and my heart is pounding too much just by waiting to hear his voice and especially the 'yes' word from him. 

"Fine. Lunch." I saw a light smile flashed from his lip before turning away from me. 

Lunch with him. Great. 

While still waiting for lunch, I chose to spend my time strolling around his store where he's selling volleyball and soccer equipments, I watched him how he manage the store and what are the different expressions that I missed to witness from the past years. Those hours of distinguishing Hinata's movement, feels like naturally a source of strength. It's like this is what I've been doing before to calm myself. 

"Koko ga daisuki desu." (𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦). Those words came out suddenly with a sigh of ease. 

"Aren't you going to work, Kagemaya? It's already 10." 

"It's already 10 and you just noticed me after hours. It's okay. I'm in a vacation." I answered and stood up to get some packed milk from the vento machine inside his store. 

"Good thing you didn't removed this machine in here. Thanks, Boke."

"Y-You remembered?"

"Sort of? Uhm... I'm still trying my best for my full recovery. You're not against that, right?" I asked. He avoided my sight and welcomed a customer. I returned to my seat to start observing again. When noon time ticked, Hinata removed his name plate pin and packed his things. It's a sign that I need to get ready too for our lunch.

"Let's go?"

"Wait for me outside. I'm just going to check the store first."

"Okay. I'll wait." I walked out of the store and waited for him to finish his work. I have a good feeling about this and I just wish to have a good and simple talk with Hinata for now.

"I'm done. Where are we going to eat?" Hinata went outside the store and locked the door. When he looked at me, I found myself drenching on wanting to be with the sun that shines in front of me. 

"Where do you want?" 

"A Japanese restaurant will do." He said. I pointed my car to him.

I was about to reach his hand to hold it but when he looked at me, I hesitated and pretended that I am scratching my cheek. When I looked back to him, he just glared at me before walking towards my car. I followed him with disappointment with myself. What a waste. 

When we arrived to the nearest Japanese restaurant, he never spilled a word to me. I respect that and I'll wait for the good timing for starting our conversation. 

"Futariyou no seki ga ii desu." (𝘐'𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 2 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦). I ordered some of the staff to guide us to our table. 

I sat in front of Hinata. 

"Watashitachi no tame ni sentaku shite kudasai. Watashi wa anata kara subete o kikitaidesu." (𝘊𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘶𝘴. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶.)

"Tamago kake gohan, Pork curry with egg on top, bento, Unagi and Onigiri." 

I smiled when I heard the dishes he ordered. At least I heard my favorite food from him. 

"Hinata ni kitekurete arigatō" (𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢). I said. 

"Nanika shitsumon shitai baai wa, koboshite kudasai." (𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘵). I looked on how he responded to me. The way he talk is like too formal but unwanted to vocalize his thought. So, we need to talk straight forward? I thought I can enjoy some time for a little mild topics with him. 

"If that's what you want." I took a deep breath and sat properly to start the discussion with Hinata. 

"Dō shiro tte iu ndesu ka?" (𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘦?) 

"Biologically speaking," I come nearer to Hinata and asked,"... is Tora my son?"

We had an eye contact battle where I can see that he's bothered by my question. He's trying to lie stick to my face but I already know that Hinata is a terrible liar. I can feel it and I really mean to ask that question directly to him. I want to see the reaction, I want to read the percentage of the possibility that I still have the right to hold Tora's hand just like yesterday. 

"Kageyama..." I heard his voice is now trembling. I snapped out and sat back to have some space between us. 

"I'm suffocating you, I'm sorry." That's not a good idea, Kageyama, you shit.

"Tora wa watashitachi no musukodesu." (𝘛𝘰𝘳𝘢 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘯.)

"N-Nani?" (𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?)

"Yes, Kageyama. Tora is 𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙣 and yes, I got pregnant by you 7 years ago."

—

13 𝑦𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑔𝑜...

The first time I met Hinata, he's my volleyball opponent and the next school year, we came at the same school, same club, with the same habit and same passion. We started to be rivals, became teammates, to freak duo until we became lovers. We spent more time together by playing and watching volleyball, saved time for trainings at mornings and afternoons. We ate together, we shop together, we walk home together. In short, we clinged to each other. 

The relationship we have is a relationship that isn't common. A man liking a man, a guy dating another guy. Who would have thought that the freak duo of Karasuno high school ended up together as lovers? Judgements and insults came but we chose to be open minded towards the people who don't even understand how happy we are as lovers. We focused to those people who are supporting us and as long as we are doing fine in playing volleyball, this will never be a wrong path for the both of us. We don't care how negative the people's minds think towards us. 

We're happy and that's all that matters.

After graduating in Karasuno high school, I got recruited to V-league and I chose that instead of going to a university. On the other hand, Hinata decided to have his own beach training and he just found a good opportunity that will be held on Brazil. 

A month before his flight, he came with me to the Philippines where I will be having a week of practice match/training with international players. I grabbed the chance to spend some time with Hinata after practices and he actually sneaked out to every practices too. Good thing I got the permission for him not getting arrested. What do I expect from Hinata boke? He will always get bored if he's not playing volleyball. 

Three days of training have passed. I'm getting more tired but more functional when it comes to playing. We chose to stay at our hotel room this night to rest. I actually wanted to sleep peaceful but I found myself hitting my own wings deep down to a whinning sun who's laying beside me. The sun is giving me the reason to be weak and surrender my self over him. In any part of the sky, in any angle of stars and in any form of the moon. Wherever Japan, Philippines or to other sides of the Earth, I, Kageyama Tobio, vowed to never ever regret loving this boke— Hinata Shoyo, for the rest of my life. 

We did that thing.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu.. Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu."(𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.) I said to him and laid beside him after getting tired and numbed from making love to him. I heard him sobbed that made me panic. When I look at his soft cheeks wet by his tears, I wiped it and kissed his forehead. 

"Ukeirete kurete arigatō, Kageyama." (𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦, 𝘒𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢.)

I should be the one thanking you, boke.

—

When we came back to Japan, we both got busy that we didn't even got a chance to meet for two week. Another two weeks will come and that will be the day he will leave for his journey to Brazil. I'm frustrated about that but I'm still gonna support him. We promised to support each other and will defeat everyone across the world, together when he come back. 

"Kageyama, Shoyo ga nyūin-chū." (𝘒𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢, 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘺𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘢.). I was in the middle of class and busy graphing some volleyball patterns I learned when I heard my phone rang and got that announcement from Kuroo-san out of nowhere.

I immediately ran to the hospital where Hinata was taken by our friends. I forgot to take a cab and just kept on running until I lose my breathe because of my anxiousness for Hinata's situation.

"Boke, konkai wa nani o shita no?" (𝘉𝘰𝘬𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦?). 

I found Kuroo with Kenma and other Hinata's friend waiting outside the emergency room. A moment later, Hinata's family came with Daichi-san and Sugawara-san. 

I'm agitating while waiting for the doctor come out of the emergency room. I just heard from them that he kept on vomiting this past few days and he always looks so pale. He's stomach kept on crumbling and earlier today, he passed out in front of Kenma and Yachi.

It took an hour before the hospital stuff called for his mother. She signalled me to follow them too, so I did. We listened carefully for what the doctor said but in a snap, we all lost our spirits from ourselves because of what we just heard.

"Kare wa ninshin shite imasu." (𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘵).

Pregnant. 

The doctor said that Hinata is one of every 650 people who has XX intersex or known as Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia (CAH). A rare condition for a human lived as a man but has female hormones and ovaries. This condition cannot be noticeable until puberty hits the person and can affect the person's fertility. They can be pregnant because of the active function of the ovary— therefore, some of the people who have the same health issue are also possible to experience irregular or absence of menstruation, but miscarriage has a high rate. 

Those moments that he kept on coming to comfort room before the game is not because of his nervousness, but he must be on his period. The nationals against Kamomedai, he was worn-out too. 

What have you done, Hinata boke! 

When Hinata woke up after several hours of resting and recovering his senses, everyone started to rant over the things we just heard from the doctor. I watched them how they teased the dumbass. When his sight turned on to me, I don't know how should I react. 

He looked down and the crowd started to keep silent. I walked without letting my sight out to Hinata. Our former teammate, Tanaka-san tried to stop me but Daichi-san signalled him to let me go. When I stood beside the hospital bed, the people started to go outside and make some excuses to leave us alone. 

I just stared at him and observe everything that I can to find some clue of feminism. I didn't even realized that he's in that kind of situation when we made that 'thing'. How come that I just got drown by lust without even questioning that? That's bullshit of me.

"Mōshiwakearimasen" (𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺). 

"Īe, anata wa shazai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen, Hinata. Watashi wa manzoku shite imasu." (𝘕𝘰. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦, 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺.)

"Nani?"(𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?). I grabbed his hand and held it tight. My hands are shaking and my eyes are trembling but I'm holding back my tears. I kneeled and looked straight to Hinata's eyes.

"Watashi wa, anata ga chichioya ni naru koto o kangaezu ni watashitachi no nokori no jinsei no tame ni anata to issho ni kurashite ita koto o aisuru koto ni sudeni manzoku shite imasuga, anata wa sore o kanō ni shimashita. Watashi mo daisukinahito to chichioya ni naru kanōsei. Yoroshikuonegaishimasu. Arigatōgozaimashita." (𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦. 𝘚𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶.)

He suddenly cried out loud and I sat beside him. I held his face to wipe his tears. Damn, my eyes are betraying me too. 

"Naze naite iru no?!" (𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨?) He shouted at me.

"Sore wa anata no sekinindesu! Anata wa saisho ni naita! Boke! Hinata boke!" (𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵! )

—

Hinata cancelled his flight to Brazil and stayed at home to take a break from everything. I always visit him every morning at their house and after training I go straight back to their house to spend time with him until he fall asleep. Weekends are scheduled for his check ups and I always try by best to look after him. If ever I'm busy, our friends start to raise themselves to take good care of Hinata. We're blessed to have those jackasses who are particularly too loud and idiotic but are most understandable and caring people that we could have. They are more excited to see our child.

"Chibi-chan, iyana koto o shita no wa dokodesu ka?" (𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨?) Oikawa-san asked Hinata. I almost spilled my milk when I heard it. Hinata's cheeks turned into crimson red and covered himself the blanket. 

"Anata wa iyada, Oikawa!" (𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘖𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢!) Iwazumi-san threw a pillow towards Oikawa. We ended up listening to Oikawa's tantrums.

"Ryōhō ga anata ga sono koto o shita basho ni hyōji sa reta memori o motte iru koto o sentaku shita baai, sore wa yoi kotodesu." (𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.) Kuroo said while laughing over Oikawa's unending drama. Then, Kenma kicked Kuroo-san because of what he just said. 

"We're just asking. You know, pregnants are more comfortable with the atmosphere on the place where they got impregnated. Maybe, Chibi-can will be more happy if you both go back to 'that' place. Right? Chibi-chan? Do you want to go back to where is it?" Obviously, they are just trying to provoked us. 

Before I oppose to Kuroo-san, I stiffen to hear Hinata's soft voice answering.

"F-Firipin." (𝘗𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴) Hinata confessed. I got turned on and damn, I just slapped my forehead and wagged my head. I can't believe he actually told them.

"Nani?" (𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?)

"Matakitene?" (𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯?)

"Firipin de!" (𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘗𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴!) He repeated and now we're done. 

"Ha?!" Everyone reacted.

"I didn't know you're too sensitive about having sex, Tobio-can." 

"You're growing good, Kageyama." I immediately go towards Hinata and covered his ears. He's now in heat too. Hinata boke, you just made things more complicated. They are now teasing us and it's so awkward.

"As expected to a king."

"Shut up, Salty."

"Hey, hey, stop now. The baby must be listening to us. It's bad for Kageyama to be teased by his own child soon." Sugawara-san said. The one that I thought will be on my side. 

"Hahaha." 

"Philippines must be good. Shall we schedule a vacation for the future and visit that 'lovely' country?"

"Ikou!" (𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥!)

I can't believe what they just said. They are really weird. 

—

Months passed by and Hinata's pregnancy turned at high-risk and we need to be more careful to avoid miscarriage. We did a double caution towards him and everyone were really worried about what will happen next. I also tried my best to start a business for our future. I can't just stuck behind our families. 

And the day came where Hinata delivered the baby by Caesarean birth. Both of our family supported me and Hinata. I was so worried sick and I didn't got to see the baby first because of frustration and fear. I prayed multiple times to every God I can think of. I lost my sanity when I heard the baby cried and started running out of the hospital. Some of my friends tried to stop me but ended up running with me, shouting with me because of happiness. 

I'm a father now.

Meeting a sun like Hinata is too much. The mixed emotions that I always got towards Hinata and the uneasiness of my heart, fulfilled my life with courage, pride and shine that makes me smile. Then they sent me another race of lightness who has the ability to have superiority at motivating, my son. My cub, Tora, filled the spaces we left unseen and connects us to be a more perfect definition of family. 

I found myself when I have them. It didn't bother me at all.

But—

Hinata did.

"Papa, watashi wa toradesu! Rawr!" (𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘢, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘦𝘳!)

"Yes, baby. You are Tora, the tiger! Rawr!" I just finished taking a shower when Tora suddenly appeared in front of me with his tiger toys. He really is a tiger cub lover. 

It's been 1 year and 9 months since Tora came into our lives. We got a house space to live together. Our businesses are continue widening here in Japan and a store in the Philippines. Meanwhile, Hinata started to train himself again after months of recovery. His check ups still continues related to his condition and sometimes Tora needs to be checked too. It's not that easy to start a family figure life and met unexpected people with different perspective about us. I just don't pay attention to those people and just focused on how to make my own family in good terms. Specially that I have my sun and my cub. 

"Hinata?" I called his name when I found him sitting silently on the floor. He didn't look, so I placed the sleeping cub, Tora, on his bed and sat beside Hinata. 

His eyes are close and he's breathing is too heavy. I know that he's still awake but stocked on deep thought. How many times did I see him like this? I wanted to ask what's wrong but I just can't. It's too dangerous to dig in his thought against his will.

"Come here, come here. Dumbass, you're doing it again. Tsk." I stretched my arm and pulled him to a hug. Tapping his back and caressing he's soft tangerine hair are the only way I can let his feelings out. It gave him the sign to cry, so he did. 

He just cried until he fell asleep. 

The next day, I decided to have a moment to talk to Hinata. I asked Sugawara-san to look after our son. Good thing Hinata didn't refuse.

"Let me toss for you." I said. He just nodded to me and we walked to a court near the house. We passed some people who are obviously judging us but who cares? I grabbed Hinata's hand and held it while spinning the ball to the other hand. 

When we started to play, I kept on observing how he is maximizing his movements. 

"Dumbass, don't move too much!" 

"Hinata boke! Be careful how you jump!" He's flying again! What if he got tired too much? Aish. 

"Oi, oi, oi! Slow down!" He acted as if he's dodging some walls and ran from the end of the net to the other side. 

"Kageyama, if you're gonna toss to me with your mouth, you'll surely pleasure my ears."

"Shut up, you dumbass! Don't get injured!"

He's changing in playing but he's still the Hinata I knew that can easily be affected by words and such. I trust him by handling his frustrations but now, he's really drowning and it's pulling me down too. 

"Kageyama,"

"Boke..."

"Atta koto ga nainoni." (𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘸𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘵)

—

𝑃𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑡

One week ago, I ate lunch with Hinata and confirmed that Tora is my child. After that, he got a call from Atsumu that hit my nerves. He actually pissed me of by talking to someone else while I'm in front to him. How dare you, boke? How long do they know each other? Tsk.

After that day, I kept having dreams about my past and I'm still connecting every piece to recall every event of my life. I always wake up with a huge burden in my chest. I started my day by scrubbing my eyes to remove my emotional prints after having dreams— memories. However, the time that my memories are growing is the chance I'm also loosing my fight. My time is limited and I don't want to let go of my son easily. 

I need an answer.

I need a reason.

I need to apologize and fix everything I have done. 

My cub, wait for papa. Don't get caught by that Atsumu. Protect the dumbass first and I'll get the both of you.

—

𝐹𝑙𝑎𝑠𝒉𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘

"Atta koto ga nainoni." (𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘸𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘵)

"What? Are you picking a fight with me now, dumbass?"

"I wish we stayed as rivals."

"Oi, Hinata boke!" I stepped near him and he just kept on looking down and ignored my presence.

"Stop saying nonsense things, jackass. I'll spike your head!"

"I wish we didn't choose to be together."

I hooked his shirt up and make him look at me. I'm on my limit and anytime I want to explode. Hearing those words from him is like a curse that is killing me. What's with his head? 

"You should have been rebuffed me, Kageyama."

"Are you stupid? What the hell are you saying, huh?"

"Probably this timing is not for us. Everything... everything should just disappear—" I pushed him away before I could lay my fist on him. 

I took our volley ball and spiked it on his side.

"I don't know what's running to your mind, dumbass. Don't make my patience run out." My mind is now turning blank. I want to smash this dumbass' head for ruining this time.

"I... I don't like the feeling of loving you anymore, Kageyama. I don't—"

"I don't want to hear it! What the hell do you want by telling me this shit, ha? dumbass! You really want to pick a fight with me?! Okay! Come here!" I am now shouting out of anger. I was about to grab Hinata again, when someone popped out in front of us and pulled me away from Hinata. 

"Oy, Kageyama. Nani ka mondaidesu ka?!"(𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶?!) Daichi-san and our other former teammates came to stop me. Asahi and Ennoshita helped Hinata to get up. I still want them to let me go but they braced me.

"Kageyama!"

"That dumbass got the ass to tell me those bullshit things? Why? Why?! Are you that dumb for you to think that way? What?! Answer me you boke— Hinata boke!"

"Calm down, Kageyama!"

"Tanaka-san, let go of me! Daichi-san! Arrrg! Hinata boke! Hinata boke! Come back here, you dumbass!"

Hinata left without looking back while I am still here stucked with them until I calmed myself. They kept on comforting me but it's not useful at all. That's from Hinata and Hinata will be the one who can lessen this anger. I'm in flame from the pain he scratched.

Hinata ignored me for days that made me feel far away from him. Even if we're living together, even if I'm close by his side, yet he chose to think about other things and widen the gap of our relationship. I still don't know the reason but whatever it is, I'm hoping to see the strong boke I've met before. 

"Hinata." I called his name when I found him sitting on the floor of our room, again. It's already 10 in the evening and I just came home from a game. 

"Kageyama..." he looked up to me and I saw the eyes that makes me shivered. He's doing it, again. 

"I'm not happy anymore. I'm tired of this life. I want to go back to the times we're both free."

"Are you telling me that you are starting to regret now that we have Tora?" I crumbled my fist but I chose to relax myself. I don't want to be sensitive in front of an insensitive man like this boke in front of me.

"People are judging us for years and now we're dragging Tora with this kind of living. What am I supposed to do? How many things should I give up? Why do we need to continue fighting and keeping ourselves for them? I don't want to live with this kind of life, Kageyama."

"You said we'll defeat everyone. You told everyone that you don't need a reason not to lose before and in the future, yet you're here— whimpering, groaning and shoveling your own grave in your thoughts! Since when did you care about others, dumbass? From all these years, why are you choosing to be like this when we already have Tora? You should've told me you are not ready to be with me, as ally."

He's crying. He's crying and it made me more frustrated. I don't want to comfort him by now. This is so depressing and I can't continue watching his dumbness. He's not here anymore. He's not with us. 

Hinata's feelings now belong to the people who are judging us. 

I'm losing my mind too. I kept thinking how hopeless his expressions were when we faced each other. How bothered he is and regretful with the things that we have. He's at the peak of aggravations.

I don't want to see that again.

I don't want to witness his ungrateful feelings to this family. 

Those stupid wishes he spilled that day are so much to handle.

I didn't sleep the whole night. I spent my night drinking milk outside the house until the next morning. 

The day I started being irrational to reality. 

"I am happy to be with you, Hinata but I guess you aren't feeling the same way. You're not that strong to face everything at all." I said while watching the sunrise on the place I'm always thankful to witness this kind of scenario.

You forgot that you can't win alone, Hinata boke. 

"If you regret having me in your life, I'd rather die and disappear from your sight. With everything that will make you remember our relationship..." I looked beside me, Tora busy playing his tiger stuffed toy while holding on my shirt. He gave me a warm and sweet smile. 

I smiled back and kissed his forehead. Then, I found myself giving up my life in the palm of the sea with Tora.

"... We must never exist for Hinata."

I truly got insane. Can anyone save my son?

—

𝑃𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑡

"Tora! Tora!"

I ran as fast as I could in the crowd of Tora's school. His class has ended and I got the chance to see him here by Sugawaran's help. He told me Tora's schedule and I spent my whole day waiting outside his school. 

"Papa?" I immediately kneeled in front of him and checked every part of him. He's taller now and more charming than before. He's still lovely and lively. 

"Ima nani wo shitemasuka?" (𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?)

I ignored Atsumu and focused to my son's cuteness. I also stole my son's hand to him and gave my all to hug him tight.

"Papa, are you coming with us? Are you going to play with me?"

"I'm sorry.... I'm sorry, cub."

"Ika sete, Kageyama-kun." (𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘰, Kageyama.) 

"Anata ga yatte iru koto ni tsuite anata wa dō omou?" (𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨?) He pulled Tora away from me. I stood up to face him. I'm really irritated to this guy. He's always there whenever I see Tora. 

"Kare wa watashi no musukodesu?" (𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘯.) I said with my reigning words. He knows that I'm the one who have the right to be close with this kid. 

"Watashi no tokei ni wa arimasen." (𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩.) 

Those words bursted my nerves. He's pissing me purposely in front of Tora. He wants to ruin my image towards my son. This hunter got a bottle to hunt my family.

"Watashi no kazoku no bijinesu de dare to kōryū shimasu ka?" (𝘞𝘏𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺'𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴?)

"Watashi wa Tora o anata no yowai kangaekata kara sukutta hitodesu, shithead." (𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘛𝘰𝘳𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘦𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥.)

I felt the numbness of my arms when I realized what he just said. 

Ah, he's the one who found my son that day. I should be thankful that he found my cub. My decision of going back to the shore to bring Tora and be saved was great before sinking myself again.

"Tatakau na! Tatakau na! Oji wa papa o sakebanaide kudasai." (𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵! 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵! 𝘜𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘢.) Tora is about to cry so I immediately pulled him to my arms for another hug. 

"Sshhh." I glared to Atsumu who's now glaring back at me. 

"Let them go, Atsumu. I already talked to Shoyo that we will fetch Tora." I surprisingly turned my head to someone who appeared beside me. The cat.

"Kenma..."

"We need to go." Without asking anymore, I followed Kenma with Tora. Atsumu remained, silently standing and staring at us. He's the one who's left pissed now. I never thought I'll face him here. We just faced each other on Japan volleyball game before I got a flight of coming in here. 

While following Kenma, I saw Kuroo-san outside the school, smiling and waving his hand to Tora. 

"Hello, little tiger. Nice to see you, again."

"Hello, Oji-san."

"Why are you here, Kuroo-san?" I asked. He's busy patting my son's head. 

"For Tora's check-up. We found out that you're here. So, Kenma asked chibi-chan to get Tora just to cover your doings. Chibi-chan would probably not gonna give you a chance to meet Tora without him. Thanks to Kenma."

I found Kenma sitting inside Kuroo's car and busy playing his psp game. I just smiled and murmured my gratitude. 

Kuroo decided to let Tora ride with me and we're just gonna follow their car to go to the hospital. I enjoyed the whole ride with Tora's sudden songs and stories for me. He's fluently speaking Nihongo, English and Filipino. He's too matured for a 7-year old kid. Way too far from me and Hinata, of course. 

Sorry, cub. Your parent is a mess. 

When we arrived, Kenma took Tora from me. Only one guardian is allowed to enter the clinic, therefore, Kenma knows the situation the most. So I let him go with Tora and stayed outside the clinic with Kuroo-san. 

"Are you doing good? How's your head?" Kuroo asked without looking at me. I sighed and looked at the closed door of the clinic.

"I'm feeling exhausted ever morning after dreaming about my memories. I'm still having trouble fixing the memories but I'm now half way to consciousness. I'm also taking pills for my panic attacks."

"You're still in pain, yet you chose to live by yourself? You're way too reckless, kid."

"Nah. This is what the hell I made for not fighting with my thoughts before."

"So you remembered 'that' part. The part where we all wanted to kill you for doing that." He chuckled and wagged his head. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"You're not the only one who got depressed before and after what happened, Kageyama. So, understand chibi-chan if he's too protective to our Tora."

"I know that, Kuroo-san. That's why I am here to give everything I could to fix myself."

"You can't fix everything by yourself. Just like how we play volleyball. We're like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working." He chanted their team's motivation and smiled. 

"Karasuno, fight." I followed up. We just laughed because of those words. The words that became the backrest of every team. 

"How complicated is it to absorb your situation? You remember that quote, but you forgot Hinata. Including the closest people around him, and Tora. Fuck that dissociative amnesia. Such a picky ass."

"Well, maybe I chose to forget things that are hurtful and unrealistic to myself." I saw Kenma and Tora going out of the clinic. I smiled to Tora and waved my hand. 

"How ironic that the most hated memories are also the most cherishable memories for you, Kageyama."

Indeed.

—

𝗛𝗶𝗻𝗮𝘁𝗮'𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝗶𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘃𝗶𝗲𝘄

𝐹𝑙𝑎𝑠𝒉𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘

I'm in Kageyama's hospital room with Kenma, Kuroo-san, Daichi-san, Tsukishima, Nishinoya-san, Asahi-san and Kiyoko-san with Kageyama's sister, Miwa-san.

Miwa-san suddenly spoke to me with his angry tone and connection with me. 

"Kageyama was missing and we found him in critical condition. He just got his second life after being depressed over you. I never give you the blessing for being my brother's lover and now you doubled my annoyance towards you!"

"I never thought he can do that to himself. There's no way I will give him a reason to commit suicide... or did I?" I looked down and think about the things I just said to Kageyama the past few days before he planned to do that thing.

"See? You're too unsympathetic!"

"Calm down, Ms. Miwa. Let's wait for Kageyama's recovery and solve everything with his decision too." Kuroo-san tried to mingle to our conversation but I signalled him to stop. He looked at me with questioning eyes but I just shook my head.

"No way in my brother's sake I will let this dumbass come closer to him again. You should choose now, Hinata. Be with Kageyama and do your part as his lover or get out of his life with Tora. " I brought back my attention to her when I heard his condition. 

"Kageyama will live with us, no matter what." Even if I choose either of them, I'm sure we will reconnect and restart our family. 

"Yes, my brother can be a fool and choose to be with you. Therefore, I will go get Tora away from you two."

"Miwa-san!" I shouted her name for crossing the line. I have known that this person is a hard core like Kageyama but she is too much. I know that what I did to Kageyama is too irrational but I can't let things go from me. Specially Tora and Kageyama!

"That's too much." Kenma glared to Miwa-san and everyone of them stood up because of the tension we're in right now. 

"Yes. I'm going too much for my brother and nephew's safety. I will protect them from you, Hinata. Since you can't handle them on your own, I'm giving you the chance to choose. Am I being mean? Okay, but if separating Kageyama and Tora from each other is the best thing to avoid dragging them in hell just like what happened, then I will make it possible. Unless, you want to see Kageyama carrying your son with him when the two of you fight again? 'Cause I think, once Kageyama wakes up, he can be more suicidal." 

We all looked to Kageyama who's still in comatose and in critical condition after getting drown. Kageyama was with Tora at first and suspected to commit suicide with our son. Then, a witness found him going up from the sea to bring our son back to shore and be saved. The witness also tried to stop Kageyama going back to the sea but they chose to take good care to my son. Then, Kageyama drowned and missed his pulses. He was unconscious for 30 minutes until they brought him to the hospital. He turned out to be in critical condition because of the water pressured his lungs and he got a damage on his head. Now, it's almost a week and he didn't even open his eyes for a minute. 

After that talk with Miwa-san, I spent my days with Tora. Thankfully, he didn't get any trauma to what happened and still the jolly kid who's crying over missing Kageyama. He's still not allowed to visit his Papa for some reason. He's still under observation tho. 

Another week has passed and Kageyama is still not responding and giving sign of waking up. I became busy arranging his leave to the league with Kenma. Since, Miwa-san told me to be responsible with my family's life, I'm doing my best to avoid being too reckless on working and cleaning the mess I created. 

"Shoyo, let's go back to the hospital."

"Why? Is there something wrong with Tora? We left him with Suga-san and others, right?" 

"Tobio is awake."

And in a snap, I ran out of our store. I was about to ride by bike when I heard a car's horn.

"Hinata, hop in!" Atsumu called for me. I immediately grabbed Kenma's shirt and dragged him inside Atsumu's car, the witness that saved Tora and Kageyama. 

I got so excited and anxious about the news. I'm trying to prepare the words I'll tell Kageyama once we arrive. I want to apologize and prove myself to him. I will definitely do everything to bring this family back to normal. 

But those things might not gonna happen soon, because when we arrived, the Kageyama who woke up is not the Kageyama that we know. The words that I waited the most, 'Hinata, boke.' turned into...

"Who are they?" 

He can't remember half of our friends. He doesn't remember the reason why he got comatose. He can't remember anything about the family we're going to fix. He can't remember me or Tora. 

This is all my fault. I chained myself to negativity. I let my own emotion consume me and spoke words unmerciful towards Kageyama. I pushed my Kageyama and Tora into the corner of hole full of darkness thoughts that made them suffer separately to me. 

I lost him because I forgot to look back to where my allies are standing and fighting with me. 

I never thought that missing volleyball will turn me into a selfish crow and worse than being a king of the court. 

"Hey."

"Kenma..."

"I'm here to cheer a friend." He smiled at me after hiding his PSP. He sat beside me where I got stucked while waiting to finish Kageyama's check up inside. We're just sitting outside his room.

"What's your plan?"

I rested my back on the wall and looked up. 

"Miwa-san gave reasonable threats to us. It's for Kageyama."

"What do you mean?"

"She's still trying to give me the chance to choose between Kageyama and our son. Especially, now that any words we say will affect Kageyama's condition. It can be a threat if we push him to remember things about us."

"I don't care about him remembering me. The most important thing is how you and Tora stay with him."

"She is right, Kenma. We can't fight with this because Kageyama's life is at risk."

"You're giving up Tobio-chan?"

I turned around and found the great king, Oikawa-san.

"I'm not gonna give him up. I have a plan and I need you all to do what Miwa-chan said. Don't pressure Kageyama. For Tora's safety, too." 

"A plan?" 

"Oya?" Akaashi suddenly popped up from his back. 

"Oya, oya?" And Bokuto-san, too.

"Oya, oya, oya?" Kuroo-san followed who's sitting beside me now. They are all here now with the others. 

"Stop playing around." Sugawara-san warned them and they kept their mouth shut. 

"So, can you explain your plan?"

"I'll choose Tora this time and we will live to the Philippines."

They stiffened after hearing what I just said. Sugawara-san sat in front of me and held my hands.

"How about Kageyama?"

"I was just thinking that if Kageyama can't remember us now, I'm sure he can recover too. He will be the one who will look for us if his memories came back. I'm sure of that." Knowing Kageyama he will not just stick around his ass without reopening his past and let his memory lost faded to eternal. 

"What if his memories permanently disappeared?" Yachi asked that makes everyone more ungratefully thinking of our situation. I gave them the brightest and sincere smile that can calm their minds. 

"I already surpassed the 100% trust I gave to Kageyama before. We're now more connected to each other. Don't worry and we will not lose this game. It's all about our tenacity, after all. Hihi."

They stared at me and in a glimpse, they smiled and laugh at me. 

"You're really one of the freak duo, Chibi-chan. The monster inside a small body really exists. No wonder, your combination is really that strong."

Indeed and that combination will always be the reason for us to keep on running at the peak of the hill without knowing that we will meet at the top without any trouble. I just need to keep on running without distracting him to avoid another wound from bad timing. 

I believe in Kageyama whenever we are. 

We will meet again, Kageyama.

—  
𝑃𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑡

It's been a month since I saw Kageyama arrived in the Philippines. I knew he's coming and I was there when he landed. I chose to see how good he is these past years. Watching him on television games and as a businessman is more different to witness personally the scary face of a monster. He's really ahead of me right now in any angle. I need to hang on and be back to basic again. Soon, I'll be going back to the paradise I've always dream to stay and play. I know— without him knowing, he is waiting for me too at the right spot and fly again with him. 

"When the time is right, I'll surely gonna ask for a toss from you again, Kageyama." I tighten my hold on the volley ball I was holding. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes with my anger and grief— also, the feeling of excitement. 

"Ahh!" I shouted and spiked the ball with full force. I started to run around the court until I got outside with my eyes close. Not thinking how many laps I got passed and how much sweat I released. This is the only way to calm myself without the eyes of other people. 

I want to go back playing volleyball, but the volleyball I am longing to play is the game with you, Kageyama. I want to hear those gwaaah! Gwaa! boom! Baam! and Woosh! to every move we make. The perfect quick once we shared. 

"Just like before. Think! Think! I need to change my perspective again! I need to change the way of my thinking!" 

Grow, self. Then, face Kageyama at the peak to fly again. In the name of passion and love, we will make it because we are meant to meet. 

I'm going to remove my frustration with tiredness and move stronger. Step by step, I'll be moving. 

"Yosh!" I ran faster with a smile I never had before. This will be the fight for a double winning game! Hang in there, Kageyama. I won't lose to you and I won't lose you for the second time around.

Ahh... I wonder when will I get exhausted.

—

𝗞𝗮𝗴𝗲𝘆𝗮𝗺𝗮'𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝗶𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘃𝗶𝗲𝘄

"Ha!" I took a deep breath and gasped for air when I felt that I'm lacking of oxygen after running a couple of laps. I wiped my sweat and looked around me. Trying to figure out where did I go this time. 

"Garakuta, watashi wa michinimayotta." (𝘊𝘳𝘢𝘱, 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵). 

I hanged my towel on my shoulder and stood up. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself for a while. When I'm done calming myself, I opened my eyes again and seek the straight path in front of me— however, before I started to run again, I got stiffened after seeing a tangerine running towards my path. Running like there's nothing around but himself, smiling and having a comfortable company of the atmosphere. 

He's enjoying himself. 

"Oi, Hinata." I called him and tried to get his attention but he didn't notice me. When he's about to surpass by me, I grabbed his shirt from the back and pulled him back.

"Oi, I am here, dumbass!"

He was surprised when he looked at me. 

"K-ka...Kageyama?"

"Calm down, boke. What's up with your face?" He looked tense and scared towards me. My forehead wrinkled when I felt him shaking and shivering.

"What are you doing here? Why did you end up coming this way?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Kageyama."

I got stoned before looking away. I'm not embarrassed... I'm not. 

"Just by looking at you, I can figure out, you are lost."

"I... I'm not."

"Okay. I'm going now." He said without straining me. How useless this man will be? Tsk.

He is about to left but I pulled him again.

"Hinata boke! Are you really gonna leave me here, you dumbass?"

"Why are you shouting at me now? I didn't even got a chance to leave because you're holding my shirt! — Since when did you came back being that scary?!"

"I'm lost, okay! Don't leave!" He really planned to leave and abandon me. How dumb is this man for real? I really can believe that I handled that kind of behavior for years. 

I was preoccupied by thinking sort of things, when he suddenly jump that made my hands off of his shirt. That jump that I never got to see for 6 years. Hinata's level of reflexes and body control but more powerful than before. What the hell happened while we're apart?!

"Let's go. It's going to be dark anytime soon. We need to go back and I still need to get Tora." Hinata started to run again. He's leaving me again.

"Oi, don't ran after me!"

"Nah. Run by your own, Kageyama."

"I won't lose to you now! Dumbass!"

"Either me. Don't talk as if you are already you, Kageyama."

I turned silent. I found nothing from his expression, but I really do know that he's bothered by my presence. 

"Dumbass, of course I remember you." I whispered.

"Huh? Are you saying something?"

"I won't lose, boke!" I started to fan faster. I just heard him shouted my name and we ended up having a race against each other, just like before. 

I never thought I will say this words before but I'm glad I am able to run and got a normal talk with Hinata. The standard of the 'normal' talk of us.

Crap, this is refreshing. 

The day before yesterday, I got hospitalized after collapsing at Akaashi-san's unit. I just got invited to play volleyball by Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san with them and I ended up digging too much information from their words while playing. They purposely chatted things that is not totally obvious to be a clue but it did hit me. The final blow was from Bokuto-san who accidentally spiked the ball on my head while I'm blocking him. 

My nose didn't bleed that much, I swear— Nevertheless, all thanks to Bokuto-san's unchanging power as ace. There's no trace of helping me now and it's time for me to stop everything in one toss. 

—

"What is he doing here?!"

"Papa!" Tora ran towards me after leaving Atsumu on the ground. He's busy cleaning Tora's school materials. I carried Tora and I got a kiss on my cheek from him. My cub is so cute. 

"Tobio-kun, Watashitachi wa futatabi atta." (𝘞𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯)

"Miya-san, nanishiteruno?" (𝘔𝘪𝘺𝘢-𝘴𝘢𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?)

"Ah, I'm here for Tora."

"I'll cook for dinner. You can stay first, Miya-san. Kageyama, you can go. The station is—"

"Ha? Are you just gonna let me go and you'll cook for him? Boke, I'm staying!"

They both got screwed because of my tone. I just remembered that they are still not aware of what happened. I calmed myself. I just stared at Hinata and tsked over him. 

"Papa, you're back." Tora suddenly whispered to me that made me smile. This kid knows me better. 

I saw Hinata go straight to the kitchen. When I met Atsumu's sight, he have the kind of smile that I saw every time we face each other. 

"Sate, kyanpude deatta guddoshū o kanjiru koto ga dekimasu." (𝘕𝘰𝘸, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥-𝘵𝘸𝘰-𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘱)

I took a glimpse to where Hinata is and check if he can hear us. Then, Tora asked to get down from me.

"Papa, don't eavesdrop to older's talk. You can bring me down. I'll go to my bed first."

"You sure?"

"Hai."(𝘠𝘦𝘴). Tora smiled at me. I can't resist his cuteness but I need to talk to Atsumu. I guided him to his room first and Atsumu brought his things too. I ended up observing around the house. I saw multiple frames of their pictures. There's no display of my picture in here but the opened door from Tora's room, gave me the fulfilling emotion where I found our family picture hanging on his room's wall. 

They made sure I won't see any pictures outside but I guess, I'm still welcome.

After making sure that Tora will be fine inside his room, we decided to go outside and talk. He sat on a bench. I took a canned coffee and packed milk on the vento machine of Hinata's house. He surely saved this vento because of my will. Silly.

"What's your relationship with Hinata?" I gave him the canned coffee before opening my milk. I just stood up beside him

"Dōomoimasuka?" (𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬?)

"Purēn'na otoko.." (𝘈 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘨𝘶𝘺.)

"Wow. You really has a good choice of words, huh. After all I've done to you? It's hard to see someone like you, Tobio-kun." 

"Why didn't you tell me before about that? We met multiple times and you didn't bother asking me for gratitude."

"Why am I gonna ask for that? I did that to help not to be a hero. You do not need to be obligated to say something to me because we're still in different teams."

"We're out of the court." I don't bother having or not a friendly thing between me and Atsumu-san tho. I just can't figure out why did he kept what he did from me when he's not aware of things."So you're telling me you want a good friendly relationship outside the court? That's why Bokuto-san is still on your side even if I'm his teammate, right?"

"Not really." I still have the awkwardness towards him. We're not that close and I do respect Atsumu-san as my senior.

"I heard that it can trigger you, and volleyball won't be too great to play without you as a rival, Tobio-kun. Hinata became one of my closest friend when I saved you and Tora. Honestly, I took care of Tora just to piss you off when your memory come back but I guess, you're not bothered at all." He looked at me and smiled. He obviously found out that I am actually doing fine now and I already remembered things. 

I threw the package of milk I just drunk and stood up in front of him. I took a deep breath and relaxed myself before bowing to him.

"Thank you for staying with Tora and Hinata these past few years, Miya-san. I don't know how to repay you for everything but if you need anything, I I'll do my best to give it to you." 

"Pfft. Tobio-kun,"

"Hai?" (𝘠𝘦𝘴?)

"You can give me more good games in the future, right?"

I looked up and found him smiling genuinely. I got amused by how open he is towards me. If being a setter is a battle between the two of us, being a good person, I'm still an omega to the alpha in front of me. 

"Hai!" (𝘠𝘦𝘴!)

"Then, be a great man now and finish your business in here. We still need to go back in Japan for another round of play in paradise." He stood and stretched himself after throwing the can of his coffee. 

"I guess, I need to go back first. Just tell Shoyo that I'm going now."

"He will—"

"Nah. Have a good night, Tobio-kun. You're on your own. Ganbatte." (𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬.)

I remained silent. I bowed again to him before he bid his goodbye to me without getting the permission from Hinata. 

When Hinata called for us, he sneaked out of the house and found me. 

"Huh? Where's Atsumu-san?"

"He left already."

"Did you pick a fight with him?"

"What do you think of me? A bluff?"

"Aren't you?"

"Dumbass, you surely want to die, aren't you?" I walked towards him and grabbed his head. I'm getting pissed with his presence, again. This is what I am gonna say I'm back to normal.

"Geez. What's wrong with you, Kageyama? I actually don't want to invite you here but it's a pain in the ass if you keep acting like that." He shook his head and removed my hand on it. 

I followed him inside the house. I saw him calling Tora and started to prepare the food on the center table. 

This will be the first family food gathering I will have with them. My heart is pounding in joy and thirst from the past. I could not help myself but to control my eyes and avoid revealing my fragility in front of them.

"Kageyma, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." 

I sat beside Tora and he started to raise his hand for him to lead the prayer. Hinata let him and we all had a great meal together. Just like a normal family who never experienced a bad thing. 

This is too much to handle. I'm so happy and this is so adorable to see. Can't help but to feel guilty. I ruined this and missed everything because of irrational thinking.The whole dinner time, we just focused to Tora who's really happy spilling different stories about himself and things he enjoyed the whole day. He also asked me to play with him and Hinata didn't refuse when Tora did a pleasing face to us. We just played and talked to each other until he laid on my lap. 

"Papa, utatte kuremasen ka?" (𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘢, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦?)

"Pfft." I heard Hinata made fun of me after hearing Tora's question. I glared to Hinata but he just ignored it.

"Papa, onegai?" (𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘢, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦?)

"T-Tora... let me just hum a song for you, okay? I don't want to ruin your mood by my voice." I said. I'm ashamed I couldn't give what my son wanted. 

"It's okay for me. Just stay here." He smiled and I really want to kiss this kid for being so cute and charming. He got Hinata's vibes, Thank goodness. 

Tora comfortably closed his eyes when I begin to pat him and hum a song for him. I was so focused giving all my attention to Tora and I wasn't aware that Hinata is already sitting beside us. Listening to me too and watching our son.

"Kageyama," when I heard him called my name, I turned around and got stock looking at his brown eyes that's embraced by the dazzling sun vibe of his innocent face. 

"You already remembered everything, do you?"

I stiffened. He's not that dumb now, huh? 

"Let me carry Tora first to his room." I slowly carried the sleeping cub on my arms and stood up. Hinata guided us to Tora's room and fixed the bed before I put down our cub. 

I was about to get up but Tora pulled me down to a hug. 

"Papa..." he doesn't want to let me go. Aish. 

"It's okay. We can talk here. He's a deep sleeper but a hugger monster." Hinata explained. I sighed and let myself lay myself beside Tora who immediately hugged me tight. 

I'm melting. 

I signalled Hinata to lay down too at the other side of Tora's bed. He stared at me for a moment before laying down beside us. I reached out to his one hand and let him hug the cub too. 

"Kageyama..."

"Hinata, you were in too much pain too, weren't you?"

With that question, I felt Hinata trembled in fidget. I held his hand and put it on my chest. 

"Gomen'nasai." (𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺.) As I said those words, Hinata began to cry silently. He pulled his hand on me and covered his eyes but I chose to be the one to wipe those tears for him.

"How did you handle living on your own, stupid? You've hurt yourself more than physical cuts. You kept suffering by waiting to the person who chose to forget about you. I suffered and lost my memory but you suffered while collecting the memories. There's no doubt that it's hard to collect memories that I've blocked and lost, but it's more grievous that you continue collecting painful memories while carrying the same pain you've kept from the past, too."

I rubbed his fluffy and soft tangerine hair that used to tickle me when we were hugging each other. 

"When I met you here without knowing you have a big part in my past, I never thought that I'll begin to desire after something that is forbidden for me to have yet, I'm here. Facing you as if I am fucked up again by my own feelings."

"I have no intention to keep it from you, Kageyama. It's just that... I can't face you because I know that this started because of me. Because I chose to think that I am a victim of unfair fate. I'm sorry if I messed up." 

We both messed up.

I kissed Tora's forehead and removed his hand around my waist. Good thing he let go. I slowly leave the bed and walked on the other side of the bed to get closer to Hinata. I sofly held his head up and hugged him. He's still crying and trembling that makes my heart ache. He surely suffered too much while waiting for me. 

"I'm sorry." I repeated those words on my thought. I'm not forgivable but I'll try to give my all to him this time. 

Hinata kept his feelings without crying and now it's all getting out from him. He maybe looks fine and managing everything so well, but he's still a human. Now that he's like this, releasing his painful tears with me, I felt at ease. He now chose to cry with me and not with others. The words we can't tell to each other delivered by the same rhythm of our hearts.

"You've been waiting for me. You still got to give full reckless trust on me. Thank you, Hinata... for saving us by your faith. I do lost from you this time and I'm grateful to be defeated by you, dumbass."

"Sumimasen, K-Kageyama. Gomen'nasai." (𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘒𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘮𝘢. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺.)

"Stop apologizing. No more keeping fears and thoughts. No more embracing frustrations by ourselves again, got it? Let's go back to see the view of the top together and remove the words 'I', 'myself', 'alone' and such, from now on." I faced him and he looked up on me. He agreed by nodding. 

Crap, he's cute.

"Okay, okay. Stop crying now. You're nose is running like a river. Geez. Disgusting." I took my handkerchief on my pocket to wipe his tears and his mucus. This dumbass is really crying like a kid until now. He also sniffed out on it but I can't complain about it. Damn, really a kid. 

I left him for awhile to calm himself and I took a glass of water on the kitchen. I brought it back and found him kissing Tora with his cheerful smile. I'm seeing a nice view here. So heartwarming moment of the people I love. 

I walked towards him and gave him the glass. While he's drinking, I stared at him and Tora.

"Miracles really did happen to this family. We only got this chance and found the right timing you've been asking for. The timing you're waiting for us to continue facing ourselves together and understand each other, isn't it today?"

"Yes. I swear I won't be a dramatic man again. I swear I won't make you sad and dead again! I'm sorr—"

"I won't even let you be depressed again nor leave. Even if I lost my memories again or you'll push me away, I would still find straight paths to spike the chances of being with you and Tora."

Hinata stood up from the bed and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. I caressed his head and kissed his forehead. 

"I missed you, Kageyama."

"Me, too. I missed you too, dumbass."

The heat from Hinata's body makes me feel way too happy. 10 years or 20 years of defeating me? Nah, I am choosing to be defeated by you for this entire life.

—

The next morning, I woke up because of being shaken by someone. I scrubbed my eyes and found Hinata still sleeping on my arm. When I looked at my back, I saw Tora smiling on me.

"Good morning, cub."

"Good morning, papa. You slept nice. Hihi." I slightly laugh because of this naughty boy beside me. 

I kissed Hinata's forehead before I get up and face Tora. 

"You're hungry?"

"I'm done eating breakfast. Uncle Suga came and gave me a breakfast. He also cooked for you and Otōsan." (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.)

"You are calling him Otōsan?" (𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.)

"Hai!" (𝘠𝘦𝘴!)

I took a glimpse to the sleeping tangerine and looked back to Tora.

"Isn't he cute?"

"Hai!" (𝘠𝘦𝘴!)

"Do you want to see him becoming cuter?" 

"Uhm?" He doubted. I came a little closer to him and whispered something. When he headed to it, he nodded and we gave a thumbs up to each other.

While Hinata's still sleeping, Tora asked me to play with him. We played volleyball in front of the house. He asked me to teach him and he really have good flexibility when it comes to receiving the ball. 

Geez. Another too far from his parent. We messed up before when it comes to receiving. 

"Good morning," Hinata came out of the house with his plain white shirt and shorts. He's still half asleep. 

I gave a sign to Tora. He smiled to me and started running towards Hinata. 

"Good morning, Mama!" Tora greeted him with a big smile. I saw Hinata stoned at his placed. 

"Pfft." He gave me a questioning look and I just can help but laugh when his cheeks blushed. 

"This is your idea, isn't it?"

"Nani?" (𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵?).

"Mama, you're blushing!" Tora teased him and I started to laugh out loud.

"T-Tora... stop." He warned Tora. I walked towards them and I offered my hand to him.

"Hi, mama. It's me, papa. Hahaha."

"Kageyama!" He crumbled in shame. Geez, too much cuteness.

Tora and I gave each other a high five and I pulled Hinata into a hug. Such an adorable tangerine. Crap, I want to squeeze him. 

"Alright, alright. Who wants same tosses?"

"Toss to me!" Tora and Hinata asked excitedly with their crystalline eyes. 

My cheeks heated up and damn, this is so great.

—

3 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳...

In the middle of the game, where the crowds are roaring like horns of multiple cheers and tracking the movements of every players, I got to see the most awaited quick from the other side for the court. With a perfect toss from the setter, Atsumu— he extremely fly higher than before, faster than he used to be. Everyone got silent in one spike by questioning themselves what just happened. 

"I am here!" He shouted and turned the heat into more aggressive cheers from the people. Indeed, a warm welcoming toss and spike from Atusmu-san and my beloved moster, Hinata. 

"Welcome home!" And there, our former teammates came into the crowds. Great feeling to hear them but more satisfying is the one I am seeing right now, smiling ear to ear. 

"Took you long enough." I can't stop grinning. The first point of the game scored by my opponent, a truly monster. He surely took his time training at the other side of the earth. 

We are both different now.

3 years ago, Hinata talked about his cancelled training in Brazil and I let him go this time in my own will and without hesitation. He chose to train himself in a beach volleyball game and Tora came back to Japan with me. 

Now, we're facing each other just like we promised to before. No mercy but proving. We played as players who all look up volleyball as our greatest achievement to become stronger and united. This is where we started and gonna continue our lives together in rivalry or not. 

After a long ride of the game, this dumbass literally proved himself in the eyes of all the people. He exploded the gym by what he did— fly high and stayed as a greatest decoy. He won and defeated me, again. It's weird, I don't feel sad nor guilty. I'm so proud of him. 

"You're here." I said. 

"... I am here. Now, I got 1096 wins, 1100 loses." He said. We really counting the number we won and lost. I'm actually tired but this dimness lifted me up. I want to hold him now but someone approched him. It's my teammate, worldwide ace and his son. So I chose to get myself stretched and listen a little but I don't understand what they are using as a language.   
He surely become famous and multilingual. 

We spent some time with the the interviews and some signing of shirt and such with the kids after the game. Everyone got busy. I also found some friends at the line for a sign and I kept myself from embarrassment cause it's too awkward. 

"Sugawara-san."

"Sign! Sign!" He game me a sign board. I got no choice but to sign. 

"Yamaguchi! Tsukishima, Yachi! Sugawara-san!" I heard Hinata called those dorky names. 

"You got defeated again, king. Here I am thinking you already have been too well. I guess I can still block you. " 

"Ha? You're picking a fight again with me? We're still gonna face each other soon, right? Let me break your salt jar in there, Salty."

Yamaguchi and Yachi just laugh at us. This salty trying yo pissed me off again. 

"Oy, oy. Don't fight here. There's too many people." Sugawara-san said but still laughing at us. Hinata intervened and I ended up looking at him. Observing him. 

He got taller and his skin turned into tan. He look so mature with his body figure— however, I can't help but to find him cute that makes me feel my cheeks turned into crimson red. I can't help it.

"Oh? What did you told me again, King? I'm under spell of this shit but look at you. You're the one who's dying just by looking at this tangerine. Haha."

They all laughed at me and I just turned away my eyes to Hinata. 

"What are you grinning for, ha? Hinata boke!"

"I love you." He said surprisingly with the wide smile. The others started to react with different reactions but them again, I'm stock. I felt so attacked. 

"D-dumbass." 

"What now? Are you just gonna insult me?" He's teasing me. This guy really got the nerves to teas me now. 

"Shut up, boke!"

"Don't you miss me, Kageyama?"

"This is gross. Let's go." Tsukishima commented. I tsked to him and pulled Hinata away from them.

"Bye, Hinata! Welcome home!"

"You did great debut game! Me missed you. See you around!" Yachi and Yamaguchi waved their goodbyes to us. 

"See you tomorrow, y'all." I said. They all stiffen and smiled before nodding. 

"I can skip this game than tomorrow's game, idiots. See ya' " Tsukishima clearly said and I didn't refused to agree with him. The game tomorrow will be the most important game for everyone of us.

When I found the right time to sneak Hinata out of the crowd, I picked my things and asked him to let me grab his things too. I was so uncomfortable while picking Hinata's things on their bench, cause why not? It's not my team bench!

"Earlier you're a strong competitor but now you're acting like a delectable husband." Bokuto-san said and Atusumu-san is beside him, carrying Hinata's bag and reached out to me. 

"Well, the good-two-shoes do exists. Here," 

"Thank you." I bowed to them.

"Kageyama!" Hinata appeared beside me and waved his goodbye to their team. I also bowed to them even if I'm feeling uneasy looking at them, specially to the their coach. 

When we go out of the gym, Hinata asked to go on the bathroom first. I just stayed outside and waited for him to comeback. Resting my back on the wall with my eyes close. I'm tired of the game and I want to go straight home to see Tora. He surely gonna be happy seeing his mama with me.

"Oy?" I slightly opened my eyes and found Hinata standing in front of me. I nodded to him and closed my eyes again.

"Wait a minute." I pulled him and hugged him from behind. I rested my face on his head and took a deep breath. 

"Let me take a picture first."

"Okay." I don't want to argue for the moment. I just want to feel his warm, smell his scent and cuddle with him that I missed the most. Asshole, you really overwhelming your boyfriend's heart. 

I hugged him tight and eked myself on his shoulder. Ah, I want to cuddle more. This making me crazy. 

"What a scene." I heard Kuroo-san came from our side that made me stood up properly. 

"Kuroo senpai!" We called him. He smiled to us and walked closer. 

"I was wondering where did the lovers go and wow, you really doinh lovey-dovey here, freaks.

"My fault. I'm sorry." I apologized to him but he just laughed at me. 

"How's life, chibi— wait, ninja Shoyo?" He greeted Hinata. I took our bags first and let them talk for awhile.

"I'm doing great. Thanks to you and Kenma too." Well, they both supported Hinata's beach training. 

"Then, how about we do something good collaboration with the worldwide Kozuken about sporty and recording?" Kuroo-San obviously scamming Hinata with his business. 

"It looks fine and fun! Sure! Sure!" I hit Hinata's head from the back because of his sudden collaboration with senpai. 

"Hahaha." Kuroo literally lost his cool vibe when he started to laughed so loud. While, Hinata glaring at me. 

"I'm tired." When he heard my complain, his face turned to worried expression and extremely asked permission with Kuroo-san before we leave.

"Well, I am counting on you two for our next game. Let's all give another shot of popularity to the Japan's freak lover duo together."

"Sure, Kuroo-san."

"Double thumbs up, sepai! See you soon!"

We exchanged our wave of goodbyes before turning around to him. We walked out of the gym till the parking lot. 

"I'll drive, is it okay?" Hinata asked. I wagged my head to disapprove him. 

"I won't allow you to be arrested, shithead. You don't have driving licence and you'll just gonna mess with the car." I said. He just pouted before hopping in the car. 

"Let's stop by to Sakanoshita before going home."

"Okay."

The whole ride, Hinata and I talked about what just happened to our game. Just like before, the mood lighten up when we talk about volleyball. On the other hand, I also gave him some moments I had with Tora these past years and he is excited to see our son again. 

When we arrived home, it's already 9 in the evening. We saw the light is still off and we didn't see Tora inside. 

"Where's that kid, again?" I took my phone out and dialed Tora's phone. 

"Kageyama, no need to call him. He won't pick it up." Hinata said. He pointed into our room and we found Tora sleeping comfortably in there while hugging his favorite 1 metere tiger stuff toy. 

We entered the room to check him. Hinata sat beside Tora and I put the bags on the floor aside.

"I'm going to take a bath first. You?"

"I'll use the other bathroom."

"Okay." I messed his got and took a light kiss on his lip before going to bathroom. I bit my lower lip to control my smile but when I looked at the mirror, I lost. The touch of our lips was not enough but I need to restrain myself. Tsk.

After talking a bath and calming myself, I get out of the bathroom and dressed up. Hinata is already here and sitting beside Tora again. I felt a sweet touch on my heart while watching Hinata caressing Tora's head with a gentle smile on his face. Seeing him like this is really a heartwarming moment that will be part of my memories again. 

"He is growing great. Good this g he got your genes when it comes to height and he looks like little giant with his black hair."

"Did you let me impregnated you just to fulfill your obsession towards the little giant? You are rely a dumbass, asshole."

"Pfft. Maybe?"

"Hinata boke!"

"Hahaha. Don't shour, Kageyama. You'll wake him up."

"Then shut up and fix your thoughts! Tsk." 

I walked towards him. I took my towel with me and signed Hinata to turn around. Without asking, he did and I put my towel on his head. I gently withered his hair and It's just a simple movement but I'm enjoying it. I'm having a good time doing it to his tangerine hair and symbolizes the great figure of a sun. 

"Thank you, Kageyama."

"Uhm..." I'm too focused to what I am doing. 

"I'm sorry I made you wait." I stopped when Hinaga looked up at me. Damn, so cute. 

"No need to say sorry. We both agreed about it and I know that will make you stronger to face me too. That's all matter. I won't play with someone who promised to be strong but didn't improved at all."

"So you're comprising me now?"

"Did I? You still did suck serve earlier."

"It was just mistake." He pouted again and I just smiled and removed the towel on his head. 

I sat beside Tora too and rest my back on the headboard. I signed Hinata to come closer and he sat in between of my laps. I hugged him from behind and put my head on his head. He started to play with my fingers with him. I just watch him doing it. Feeling his hands who turned rougher than before because of hard trainings, games and works.

"It's so lonely when I leave you both. How come you resisted to live alone before, Kageyama?"

"I trusted my guts of gaining people who'll live with me in the future. Now, I'm here."

"I still found it lonely tho."

"We talked over the phone ah?"

"It's not enough. I longed for kisses and hugs from Tora."

"Just Tora?" I asked and faced him from behind. He turned his face to me and smiled awkwardly. I frowned to him.

"Tsk. You really trying to pissed me, 

"When I was there, I got mental breakdowns but now that I'm here with you, the way you hug me and taking good care of me, it tells me that everything's all right now. I'm safe now and I'll be more than happy because I'm back in your arms."

I know that feeling of losing uour mind because of being lonely and alone. Trying to find a way to escape from the darkness that consuming your thoughts and space of light. I know that too well and It's scared to step back from that kind of situation. It can kill you anytime. 

"I won't let you leave again without me." 

"Okay. Much better." He joyfully agreed. You suffered too much before, I won't let you go get in there again. I will always gonna get you out of the hand of the darkness and turn your lightness at the highest rate. Just like how you stood up and remain at the sky when you jump and fly. 

—

"Chansubōru!" (𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭).

" Mo ikai!" (𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦!).

"Nice receive!" All of us turned into wild beast guests of the volleyball game at a school festival. I am currently cheering a team with Hinata. We're with the rest of the Karasuno former teammates, Bokuto-san with Akaashi-san, Iwazumi senpai, Ukai-san and Atsumu-san together with his twin brother who's busy with his business cart on the side. 

"Naisureshību! Ikou! Tora ikimasu! Ikou! (𝘕𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘷𝘦! 𝘎𝘰! 𝘎𝘰 𝘛𝘰𝘳𝘢! 𝘎𝘰!) Sugawara-san actually the one who really got the best cheer and he really is a wild man when it comes to watching volleyball. Damn, he's more scary than Captain Daichi.

We're all in a a sports festival of elementary school where our cub, Tora is currently playing volleyball against the other school. If Hinata got his debut match yesterday for Japan volleyball team, now it's Tora's last game in his elementary school as one of the best and youngest libero player in the city. Of course his uncles tried their best to always be there, watching him and supporting him. 

"This is my first time watching Tora playing in live game. I hate video calls when he's playing." Hinata frowned for awhile but still choose to smile again to cheer our son. 

We're all going crazy by the game that evem Tsukishima, the salty one who fell in love with my son's charm is Indeed giving his all to guard every movement of Tora. 

"Tora!" We all shouted Tora's name when he got a shot to follow the ball even It's too far from the court. He did it!

"Mo ikai!" (𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦!). By the last spike of Tora's team, the game ended and the crowd became too loud. 

My son is so cool. 

The team started to ran down the bench and had a race at each other just to go get Tora first. When Tora looked at us, he and Hinata synchronously jumped and goodness, they are really like frogs that just met each other. 

"Papa! Mama! Oji to oba!" (𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴!) 

"Anata wa subarashī purē o shimashita, Tora-san," ( 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺, 𝘛𝘰𝘳𝘢.) Atsumu-san tapped Tora's head. He just smiled to him and gave a high five. 

"Hiza paddo o kichinto chakuyō shinai to, tsugini mubōna ugoki o shinaide kudasai." (𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺, 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?) Iwazumi-san looked down and fixed Tora's knee pads. We just let him do his thing. 

After some words for Tora, everyone offered a meal to Tora and we just ended up earing all together at Miya's restaurant. We brought Tora's teammates with us and their parents since everyone dropped their cads to treat Tora's teammates told. We spent the time giving tips and praising Tora and his team while were eating. Some jokes and motivational words for the kids too. 

The other hours, no one planned to move out of our sights that pissed me off. They just can't stop cuddling to Tora. Even Hinata enjoying by just watching them. Damn, it supposed to be a family day but we ended up having spoiling day to Tora. 

"So damn frustrating." I frowned and finish my milk. I was about to stand but someone clung on my arm. When I looked at it, I saw Hinata with his questioning eyes. I just ignored him and put the trash on the table. 

"Stop that scary face identified, Kageyama. You might scare Tora's teammates." 

I nodded to him and stood up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the table. I asked him to Keep quiet and we sneaked out of the table without telling to others. If I can't have a family time, then let me have my lover's. 

"Kageyama, where are we going?" 

"Just shut up, boke. I can't concentrate my thoughts either."

Crap, I'm on heat. 

We hop in the backseat of our car and closed the door. When I looked at Hinata, he's giving me the conformation look of what he is thinking we'll do in here. 

Just by looking at Hinata, I can surely see the differences of attraction and being in love with this dumbass. His bright eyes that reflecting me is what I love the most. He's looking at me. He is focusing on me. I have all his attention.

"This is so nice." I just can't stop spilling my feelings now. 

"Kageyama!"

"I love you, Hinata boke."

"H-ha?" 

I glared at him that makes him shiver for a moment. I looked away to calm nerves of getting piss because of the idiot beside me and sighed. Somehow, he grabbed my shirt and in just a slit seconds, I found Hinata closing his eyes. He kissed me. 

I pulled him to me and kissed him back without hesitation. This warmth. This love that he's giving to me. I wantbto be selfish and just get everything about him, just for me. 

Oh, God. I do love this asshole. I fell in love agaim in every second I'm near him. My love for Hinata overcome with undying happiness. I couldn't give him up again and leave me. 

"Let's get married." I proposed to him while he's busy resting on my neck and sitting on my lap. 

"Ha?!" He looked at me "are you seriously asking me to get married with you?"

"Stupid, why? You want to marry someone else? As if someone will love you the way I love you!— even so, who the he'll tell you I will let you, ha? You'll marry me, Boke!"

"Why are you even shouting? Is that how you propose?"

"Do I look like I proposed to someone else? Idiot, I'm stock with you and that's great! Tsk."

"Pfft. You're blushing, Kageyama."

"Don't look. Aish "

"Hahaha." He really didn't stop making the sun rises when he smile and now laughing too much. This makes me more pressured that I want to own his lips again! 

"Why are even laughing— Hinata boke! Stop laughing! Stop and just answer even I am not asking! Yes or not you'll— hey! Stop laughing you dumbass! Boke! Hinata! Arrrg!"

"Hahaha! Okay, okay. Let's get married, Kageyama! Hahahaha.",

"You don't even serious answering, stupid! I said stop laughing!"

He's still laughing. I am pissed but truly happy too. The hell, I can not count the yes that passed and now we're officially gonna have a marriage. He agreed— of course, I won't let him reject me. I will definitely gonna put him on the cage to be able to stay by my side forever.


End file.
